Big Time Cookies
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: What happens when James and Logan attempt to bake cookies? SLASH! Jagan. One-shot.


Hello, all my fellow BTR fangirls(and guys) out there! I really hope you enjoyed this story, because I worked really hard on it! :D **PLEASE R&R! :D**

**Big Time Cookies**

Today was a pretty typical day at the Palm Woods. Carlos was trying(and failing) to get the attention of the Jennifers, Kendall was on a picnic in the park with Jo, and James and Logan...well, that's the one part that wasn't very typical. They had been sitting in the living room playing video games when they were approached by Mrs. Knight, who asked them for a huge favor.

"I need you boys to bake a batch of cookies for Katie to take to her class party tonight." she explained, "I would do it myself, but I have some errands to run."

"Sure, Mrs. Knight; we'd be glad to help." Logan said politely.

"Thank you so much. Here's the recipe you need to follow." Mrs. Knight said, handing him a notecard, "I'll be back in a couple hours."

Logan smiled and waved as Mrs. Knight picked up her purse and walked out the door. When Logan turned back to James, he saw the pretty boy staring back at him wide-eyed.

"What was that about?" James asked.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"We don't know how to bake cookies! I barely know how to work the microwave!" James said.

"Oh, come on, how hard can it be? Besides, we have directions right here." Logan said, standing, "Now come on."

James sighed heavily and followed the brunette boy into the kitchen. He watched as Logan scurried about the kitchen, gathering the ingredients for the cookies. James couldn't help but let his thoughts drift as he watched Logan. The brunette boy was so beautiful, and he had no idea that James had a huge crush on him. James had been having these feelings for his best friend ever since sixth grade. At first, he'd tried to deny them, but as the years passed, they only got stronger. They had been the strongest ever in the past month or so. James just couldn't stop thinking about Logan, and it just tore him up inside to see him with Camille. Everything Logan did just drove him crazy. The way he demonstrated his brightness, the way his crooked smile brightened the room, the way he was so sweet-natured; everything.

"And then we have to separate two eggs into the- James! JAMES!"

James was suddenly broken out of his thoughts by Logan calling his name.

"What?" James asked.

Logan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?" he asked.

James shook his head slightly.

"I just explained half the recipe and you weren't listening!" Logan said, obviously irritated.

"Sorry." James said softly; he hated to see Logan get upset, but there was nothing he could do to help without revealing his feelings.

"That's okay; let's just get started." Logan said, "Hand me that bowl."

James reached behind him and handed Logan a large mixing bowl.

"Here, you read the recipe and I'll mix it up." Logan said, handing James the notecard.

"Ummm...two cups of flour." James began.

Logan measured out the flour and dumped it in the bowl.

"Two large eggs."

In went the eggs.

"One...'tisp' of vanilla."

"What?" Logan asked, giving James a strange look.

"It says one 'tisp' of vanilla." James repeated.

Logan snatched the card away from James and read it.

"It's one _teaspoon_." he said, "It was abbreviated, genius!"

"You know I'm not good with measures!" James said.

"Just about the only thing you're 'good' with is talking to your mirror and being self-centered!" Logan snapped.

James was shocked by Logan's sudden outburst and it really hurt that he'd said that. Upon seeing the look of hurt cross James' face, Logan instantly regretted what he'd said. He'd always had deep feelings for the pretty boy, which he tried desperately to hide. He didn't want to ruin their friendship by telling him how he felt. But lately, his feelings were becoming so strong, it was almost impossible to ignor them. They past few days, he'd been isolating and moody and this was the last straw; it had all lead to him hurting the one person he loved the most.

"Oh, James...I'm...I'm so sorry." he apologized.

"No. No, it's okay. You're right; that's all I'm good at. I can't do anything right." James said, looking sadly downward.

"That's not true." Logan said, stepping forward, "I'm so sorry I said that."

Without even thinking, Logan reached out and placed his hand atop James, which rested on the edge of the counter. James' heart skipped a beat at the touch and his and Logan's eyes met and they just stared at each other. Their breath quickened and without realising it, they were leaning in closer to each other. Finally, their lips met softly and it was as if time just stood still for one brief, blessed moment. Up until now, James thought that Logan didn't feel this way about him, but everything about the boy's posture, his quick breath, the longing look in his eyes told him that he felt the same. This was everything James had ever dreamed about.

Logan couldn't believe it; was this really happening? Wait, no! No, it wasn't! He was dreaming! This was all a dream! James could never feel that way about him. Gasping, Logan pulled away from the kiss and backed up nervously.

"I'm sorry." he breathed, "I-I can't. This isn't real. This is all a dream."

James could tell that the nervous brunette boy was trying to rationalize things, as always. He was trying to convince himself that the past ten seconds hadn't happened.

"Logan, it's okay." James said, stepping forward and placing his hands gently on Logan's shoulders.

"N-no, it's not! I kissed you and that's wrong and I've probably ruined everything!" Logan stammered, tears beginning to spill down his cheeks.

James suddenly cut him off with a passionate kiss. He cradled Logan's face gently in his hands, running his fingers back through his hair. He pulled away seconds later, resting his forehead against Logan's. Their breath was quick and their hearts were racing.

"It's okay, Logie." James comforted, "I feel the same about you. This isn't wrong."

"R-really?" Logan asked, looking James directly in the eyes.

"This is real." James said, tenderly wiping away Logan's tears, "I love you."

A smile crossed Logan's face and he laughed a little with joy. Also smiling, James pulled him in for a hug, holding him the way he'd always wanted to. Logan rested his head on James' shoulder and held his arms loosely around him. Oh, this felt so right; so perfect. They stayed this way for several minutes before Logan suddenly remember what had gotten all this started. The cookies!

"We have to get these cookies made before Mrs. Knight gets back." he said looking up at James.

"Promise not to yell at me again?" James asked, giving his best puppy-dog look.

"I promise." Logan said, placing a brief kiss to James' lips.

Logan stepped around James and they went back to the process of measuring out all the ingredients. Once everything was measured out, they used the mixer to make the sticky-delicious dough. Logan placed the bowl full of dough on the counter and turned away to rummage through the cabinet to find a baking pan. James seized the perfect oportunity and swiped his finger through the batter and tasted it. It was so good! Ever since he was little, he couldn't resist sneak a taste or five of the cookie batter whenever they made cookies.

"Hey! No tasting!" Logan said, slapping his hand out of the way.

"Aw, come on, it's so good!" James whined adorably.

"These are for Katie's class party; no tasting!" Logan said.

Suddenly, a sneaky idea popped into James' mind. He swiped his finger through the dough again and waved it enticingly in front of Logan's face.

"Come on, Logie; you know you want some." he said.

At first, Logan remained unmoved, but James' seductive tone quickly got to him. Reaching out to hold onto James' wrist gently, he stuck out his tongue and licked some of the dough off his finger. James froze at the sudden motion and watched as Logan took the tip of his finger into his mouth, sucking on it seductively and licking off the dough.

"What are you staring at?" Logan asked once he finished.

"That was hot." James said.

Logan chuckled and swiped his own finger through the dough and held it up in front of James' face, smiling invitingly. James gladly accepted the invitation and he licked the dough off Logan's finger the same way he'd done for him. When he looked up he saw that the look on Logan's face had changed; his smile was replaced by a smouldering look of passion that told James exactly what to do. Stepping closer to him, James placed his hands gently about Logan's waist and pressed their bodies close. He paused to make sure this is what Logan wanted.

"Kiss me." Logan whispered, looking directly into James' gorgeous brown eyes.

That was all James needed to hear. Reaching up with one hand to gently cradle Logan's pale cheek, he leaned in and kissed Logan softly. He had to stoop slightly because of their difference in height. Their kiss was slow at first, but soon James teased his tongue at Logan's lips, begging for access to his wonderful mouth. Logan gladly parted his lips and reached up to tangle his fingers through James' perfect hair. Normally, James wouldn't let anyone get close to his hair, but he trusted Logan and it felt good to have the boy's fingers gently tugging at his brown locks. A soft moan slid from the brunette boy's lips as their tongues battled for dominance.

"Put your hands on me, Jamie." Logan moaned, kissing him with passion.

"Just tell me where." James sighed.

A passion-filled moan slid from Logan's lips and he grabbed James' hand and pressed it against the growing bulge in the front of his jeans.

"You're making me hard." Logan moaned.

At the boy's sexy words, James backed him up against the counter and rubbed their erections together. The delicious friction caused them both to moan loudly. Their bodies were quickly becoming hot, and their clothes were feeling more constricting my the minute. James interrupted their heated kisses for a moment to work Logan's long-sleeved t-shirt up over his head, dropping it to the floor. He took a moment to observe the pale beauty now displayed before him. He'd seen Logan shirtless before at the pool and in the locker room, but it was never like this. This was amazing...this was perfect. Leaning forward, James began sucking lightly on the side of Logan's neck, trailing his kisses all over the delicious flesh. The moan that Logan made sent a shiver down his spine as he worked at removing Logan's jeans. Once they were open, he yanked them down Logan's slender legs along with his underwear. A gasp escaped Logan's kiss-swollen lips as his aching member was freed from its confines.

"You're wearing too many clothes." he said as James straightened in front of him.

"Why don't you take care if that?" James smiled sexily.

Logan cast him one of those sexy half-smiles before slowly running his hands up under his loose t-shirt. He breathed heavily as he felt James' firm abs tense slightly under his touch. He'd always dreamed of this moment when he could touch James like this, to feel every firm contour of his body. Sliding his hands higher, Logan finally lifted the shirt over James' head, slightly tousling his hair in the process. He felt his groin throb as he raked his eyes over the gorgeously-toned torso before him.

"Like what you see?" James asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Y-yeah." Logan stammered.

Coming back to his senses, he reached out and worked James' jeans open and pulled them down his muscled legs along with his boxers. A shiver ran up James' spine as Logan straightened, brushing his cheek lightly against his erection as he did. For a moment, they just stood there, gazing at each other, drinking in the sight of their gorgeous bodies.

"I love you, Logie." James finally whispered.

"I love you, too." Logan sighed, placing his hands gently on James' shoulders.

He stood on his tip-toes to kiss James passionately. Kissing back gently, James reached around and cradled Logan's lower-back. His soft skin felt like heaven underneath his hands. Holding him against him a little more firmly, James shifted their hips together, drawing a moan from both of them as their erections rubbed together.

"Can I suck you?" James asked in a sexy whisper, kissing lightly just behind Logan's ear.

He felt Logan nod against his shoulder, and he could almost feel the boy's heart racing against his chest. James grabbed ahold of Logan's hips and lifted him up as if he weighed nothing and set him down on the counter, shoving aside measuring cups and what-not as he did. Standing between Logan's spread legs, James leaned forward and kissed him. He then trailed his hot kisses down over Logan's chest and torso, tracing his tongue along every line of his slightly-pronounced muscles. Gasping, Logan leaned back on his elbows as James got lower and lower. He finally reached that one special place and diverted his kisses from it completely, gently nibbling on Logan's hipbones.

"James, please!" Logan gasped in need.

Giggling, James reached over and swiped his finger through the bowl of cookie dough. A louder gasp escaped Logan's lips when he felt James spread the slightly-cool dough over his throbbing member. Forcing his eyes open, he glanced down in just enough time to watch as James licked a slow line up the underside of his hard cock. The warm wetness of James' tongue was nothing short of incredible and it caused a soft cry to tear its way from Logan's throat. James slowly licked his way up to the tip of Logan's member and pushed it into his mouth. The mixture of cookie dough and precum was the most amazing taste ever. He moaned as he took more of Logan in, sucking and licking away the delicious cookie dough. The constant moans and sighs spilling from Logan's lips were a great turn-on as he took Logan all the way in. Logan groaned loudly when he felt James swallow around him, his throat tightening around the head of his cock. He was using every ounce of his self-control not to thrust up wildly into James' amazing mouth.

"Ngh, James!" he groaned, reaching down to grasp at James' thick hair.

Smiling to himself, James slid almost all the way off Logan, swirling his tongue around the tip, the taste of precum bursting across his tongue. He then pulled off him and blew a puff of cool air across Logan's hot, hard flesh. Logan let out the most delicious cry ever and almost came right there, but he was suddenly distracted by the sound of footsteps approaching out in the hallway.

"Someone's coming!" he gasped.

"I think that's the primary objective here." James said, looking up at Logan amused.

"What? No! I mean someone's coming out in the hall! Hide!" Logan said urgently, hopping off the counter.

He pulled James into the bathroom and shut the door just as the front door opened. Gasping, Logan pressed his ear to the door and heard the voices of Kendall and Carlos. Their voices were muffled by the door and he couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but he was pretty sure he heard them talking about the mess in the kitchen, then he heard Carlos say 'Race you to the pool!' When the front door finally closed again and the voices disappeared, Logan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come on; we have to finish the cookies." he said.

He was just about to open the door when James suddenly grabbed him and spun him around.

"I'm not finished with you yet." he moaned.

Before he could respond, James pushed him up against the door and crushed their lips together. Logan was about to protest, but the instant James rubbed his throbbing cock against him, all thought of resisting or the cookies just melted away and he couldn't help but kiss back passionately. James grabbed Logan's wrists and pinned them to the door on either side of his head, thrusting hard against him.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you." James moaned, moved his kisses over to Logan's neck.

"I w-want you inside me. Please!" Logan begged.

A delicious moan slid from James' lips and he grabbed Logan's hips, once again lifting him up. Logan instinctively wrapped his legs around James' waist as he was pressed against the door.

"Get 'em wet." James moaned, placing two of his fingers at Logan's lips.

Logan took the two fingers into his mouth and coated them thoroughly with his saliva. When James deemed them wet enough, he pulled them out and trailed them down Logan's body to his tight opening. He started out by tracing his wet fingers around Logan's opening. Soon, he pushed both fingers into him, causing him to gasp in pleasure. It was only slightly uncomfortable at first, but Logan soon loosened up and he was thrusting down onto James' fingers. James smiled as he watched Logan gasping in pleasure as he scissored his fingers inside him. When Logan groaned and arched against the door, James knew he had hit his sweet spot.

"Are you ready, Logie?" James moaned.

"Y-yes! Please!" Logan gasped.

Pulling his fingers out of Logan, James wasted no time in spitting in his hand and slicking himself thoroughly. He then lifted Logan up a little more and positioned him over the tip of his throbbing cock. Logan gasped with anticipation when he felt the head lightly brushing against his sensitive skin. He let out a louder and harsher gasp when he felt the head slowly push in, stretching him for the first time. Logan felt his virginity breaking free as James slowly eased himself inside him. Finally, James pushed all the way in, and their hips rested against each other. James paused for a moment to allow Logan to adjust to the large intrusion.

"I won't move until you're ready." he whispered, placing a comforting kiss to Logan's lips.

"I'm r-ready." Logan gasped, "Please move!"

Moaning, James pulled almost all the way out of him before thrusting back in. Logan cried out in surprise as an intense wave of pleasure shot through him. Their movements were a little clumsy at first, but they soon found out a hot rhythm of thrusting that drove them both insane. Logan clawed at James' shoulders and cried out softly with every hard thrust into him. This was the most incredible sensation he'd ever felt!

"Ugh, Logan! You're so tight!" James groaned, gripping Logan's thighs hard enough to bruise.

Logan whimpered and arched his back hard against the door.

"I'm c-close!" he gasped, feeling an intense pleasure building in the pit of his stomach.

"Cum for me, Logie!" James groaned, thrusting in at a new angle, hitting Logan's sweet spot dead-on.

A loud cry tore from Logan's throat and his inner muscles clenched hard around James' thickness. With every thrust thereafter, James hit Logan's sweet spot and it didn't take long at all for them both to cry out with pleasure as they came together. Logan whimpered as he felt James' hot cum coat his insides. James continued thrusting a while after they had came, lost in the incredible sensation. His thrusts gradually slowed to a stop and he weakly pulled out of Logan, gently placing him back on his feet. Logan almost collapsed on his weakened legs, but James was there to hold him up and soothingly stroke his hair as they caught their breath. When he could breathe normally again, James pulled away a little and looked at Logan. He was so beautiful like this; his mouth hanging open slightly as he gasped softly, the slight sheen of sweat covering his face, his hair damp and clinging to his neck and face around the edges, and in the afterglow of their first passionate experience. Logan finally peeped his eyes open and he smiled when he saw James looking at him.

"I love you." James whispered, leaning in to place a soft kiss to Logan's lips.

Logan gently responded and reached up to stroke James' long bangs out of his face. When they pulled away, they rested their foreheads together.

"As much as I would love to stay like this, we _really _have to finish those cookies now." Logan said.

James smiled and nodded, stepping back so Logan could open the door. He then followed his beautiful lover out into the kitchen where they gathered up their discarded clothes and continued with baking the cookies. James couldn't help but think, he and Logan needed to bake cookies more often...

**A/N: **Hope you anjoyed it! **PLEASE R&R! :D**


End file.
